


dead hearts

by gilbertcest



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, macw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants them to be like her;</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead hearts

She wants them to know how it felt like; the feeling of your lungs being on fire, the feeling when you open your mouth to scream but no sound comes out or the feeling of warm blood running down your throat and how it excited you - she wants them to know exactly how she felt and why she had to become this person. She wants them to be like her; immortal, beautiful and heartless.

Elena starts with Caroline; because it’s easier. In an unguarded moment in the woods, she grabs the blonde and drags her to the bridge. For a moment she wonders if this is the right thing to do; if she should really end their lives like this. But she knows she doesn’t really have a choice; she wants to be with them forever.

A last kiss, laced with her blood, just as Caroline comes to herself and Elena flings her off the bridge. The scream echoes in the woods for a long time and Elena counts the seconds until she goes down and brings her best friend back.

Her heart isn’t beating, it won’t for quite some time but after that Elena will make sure it will never be this still again.

When Caroline wakes up, she doesn’t fight Elena; she just cries and clings to the brunette, like she’s afraid she might loose her.

Caroline agrees to help; so together they run to find the only person they need to find complete happiness.

Bonnie sits under the trees, leaning against Elena’s headstone; there’s no one in there; her best friend is long gone, has turned into a monster but she still wishes that monster would come to her.

And when she does, Bonnie stands, her eyes on the two most important people in her life; she holds out her wrists and smiles at Caroline, “Drink.”

And so the blonde does, she drinks until Bonnie leans against her, then Elena is at their side. Both of them cut their wrists open for Bonnie and Bonnie accepts both.

For a moment Elena’s and her eyes lock and she nods. The sound of her neck snapping is the loudest sound Caroline has ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> for the multifandom angst celebration week on tumblr (#macw)


End file.
